Qui es-tu, Sherlock ?
by MellyPan
Summary: Un recueil d'OS pour découvrir comment Sherlock est devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Premier texte : l'anniversaire à 8 ans.


Bonsoir !

Cet OS sera le premier d'un recueil sur la vie de Sherlock. De sa petite enfance jusqu'à sa vie adulte, tel qu'il est dans la série.

Les textes seront normalement postés dans l'ordre chronologique (excepté celui-là, si j'ai de l'inspiration pour des moments plus jeunes). Celui-ci se situe dans l'enfance de Sherlock, le jour de ses huit ans. (Je voulais le poster hier mais le site buguait donc je n'ai pas pu... Pourquoi hier ? Et bien parce qu'on était le 6 janvier, et il se trouve que c'est la date (quasi) officielle de naissance de notre cher détective !)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

><p>Le petit garçon de 8 ans se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit lorsque son réveil sonna. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire ! Il éteignit la source de bruit et sortit des couvertures. Il s'étira en frissonnant, après tout on était en janvier et même avec le chauffage, les nuits étaient fraiches. Il prit de quoi se couvrir un peu et descendit déjeuner dans la cuisine.<br>Un jappement suivi de petits bruits sur le sol l'informèrent de l'arrivée imminente de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

- Redbeard ! S'exclama l'enfant lorsque son chien arriva devant lui.

Il s'accroupit et son ami posa ses pattes avant sur ses épaules.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Répondit-il à un aboiement.

Le petit garçon caressait son chien, assis en tailleur sur le sol de la cuisine lorsque sa mère entra.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon petit Sherlock !  
>- Merci ! Mais tu sais, je ne suis plus si petit !<br>- Je le sais, mais tu resteras toujours mon petit Sherlock. Dit la femme, attendrie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le garçon se leva, alla se laver les mains puis s'installa à table.

- Je t'ai préparé des muffins pour ton déjeuner, je sais que tu les adores.

- Chouette !

Le petit garçon dévora son petit déjeuner puis repartit tout joyeux s'habiller pour aller à l'école.

Quand Sherlock arriva chez lui le soir, il trainait les pieds. Son visage affichait une mine triste, trop triste pour un enfant de son âge. Il monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs en soupirant. Il venait de les terminer quand son père entra dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Sherlock le remercia et alla s'asseoir vers ses jouets dès qu'il fut parti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère l'appela pour qu'il descende, il avait un visiteur. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il y avait bien une personne, mais il avait quelques doutes.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, sa mère était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un dans le hall. Elle se retourna quand elle l'entendit derrière elle.

- Sherlock, regarde qui est là !

- Victor ?! S'exclama le petit garçon en voyant son ami et la mère de celui-ci.

- Salut Sherlock !

Le brun fit un grand sourire à son ami et salua sa mère. Victor n'avait pu aller à l'école ce jour-là car il était malade. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de Sherlock alors sa mère lui avait proposé de passer le voir. Et il avait apporté un cadeau avec lui. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais le futur détective fut très heureux et il remercia chaleureusement son ami.

Lorsque tout le monde fut repartit, Sherlock monta les escaliers en sautillant, son nouveau chapeau de pirate bien ancré sur la tête. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il partit ensuite se rasseoir là où il était avant que Victor n'arrive et commença à jouer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des petits bruits venant de la porte. Se demandant si c'était son chien qui était derrière il alla ouvrir. Effectivement, c'était bien son ami. Il sourit, le laissa entrer puis retourna s'asseoir en tailleur. Son ami... son seul véritable ami en fait, si on enlevait Victor. Il regarda la boule de poils roux couchée au pied de son lit. Tous les autres à l'école l'avaient oublié. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si ils ne lui avaient pas demandé plusieurs fois avant les vacances quand était son anniversaire. Sur la dizaine de personnes qui constituait le groupe avec qui il restait, un de ses amis aurait pu l'écrire dans son cahier de texte, non ? Oh, peut-être qu'ils l'avaient fait mais qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas vu... Et puis comme Vic' n'avait pas été là pour le leur rappeler... personne ne lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à part sa famille et Victor. Mais en tout cas ce n'était pas lui qui le leur aurait dit. Non. Ce n'était pas qu'il était trop fier ou quoi que ce soit. Il était surtout timide. Et puis... si personne ne lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, c'est que personne ne l'appréciait, non ? Il n'allait pas les forcer à l'aimer...

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son chien qui venait de poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Sans s'en rendre compte, le petit garçon s'était mis à se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière et respirait assez fort. Il caressa Redbeard et se calma peu à peu. Il continua à le faire jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour qu'il vienne manger.

Son frère l'avait appelé ! Mycroft avait prit du temps pour lui téléphoner alors qu'il était surchargé de travail dans son école. Son frère lui avait raconté son début de semaine puis l'avait écouté raconter le sien. Il l'avait ensuite rassuré : ses camarades s'étaient surement trompé de jour et s'excuseraient surement le lendemain. Et puis si ce n'était pas ça alors ils étaient tous des idiots ! Qui ne voulait pas l'aimer ? Il était un gentil petit garçon, bien élevé et très sympathique après tout ! Même s'il était un peu différent des autres parce qu'il était un peu plus intelligent et qu'il déduisait beaucoup de choses pour son âge, il restait avant tout un garçon sympathique. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, beaucoup de gens l'aimaient.

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que Sherlock s'endormit ce soir-là, un léger sourire aux lèvres en pensant à son frère.

* * *

><p>Comment avez-vous trouvé cette histoire ? Je sais, c'est court et c'est triste. Mais c'est voulu...<p>

A la prochaine !


End file.
